in the end
by maxmartian
Summary: this takes place after the original teams. the bat fam is a LOT bigger. crime is worse. and the watchtower has been taken over and exploded with the loss of a bunch of leaguers including wonder woman Hal Jordan wild cat. and has caused many people pain. there are a lot of younger heroes due to the shortage. and you have people training 5 year olds to fight crime. also jokers dead
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal night of patrol in Gotham for batman. his partner in crime was at titan tower. his bat CPU had just detected a magi reading that was off the charts. he grappled to a roof above the source. the source was a alley it has signs of a fight that was stronger than anything Bruce had ever seen before. the alley was rubble and all that was left from the alley was a small boy who couldn't be more than ten. he was withering in pain on the ground. Bruce grappled to the ground and moved closer to the small boy and scooped him up. and the second Bruce touched him he saw all of his worst fears and all of his memories that he had buried deep into the depths of his mind. when he came back to his senses the boy was still withering in his arms looking like so pale he could be mistaken for a ghost. batman actually shed a few tears.[ well that had to have took a LOT]Bruce: i..i have to get him to the cave find out what's wrong with him. * 20 MINUTES LATER*

Alfred: master Bruce are you OK? Bruce: this boy is different...very different are you sure i made the right choice bringing him here? Alfred: no matter how different he is he still deserves a home and you saw how many foster homes hes been through...this is his last chance..hes even been in arkham. Bruce: i cant believe they would send him to arkham city. Alfred: this city is getting better but its still Gotham. - a red haired kid walks down the stairs- drago; Jennifer cant stop coughing can one of you 2 help me calm her down? Bruce: i'll help Drago just go back to sleep. Drago has a hint of worry in his eyes. Bruce: don't worry. Bruce walks up the stairs leading away from the bat cave. Alfred then picks up the boy and carries him to his new bed.

A/N Greetings i am maxmartian this is the first chapter to in the end and let me explain a few things that wont be spoilers for the story when i use [] that is what i am saying. also the boys body wasn't feeling any of the emotions that trigger his powers[ not telling which do]. also the way the boys powers work are simlar to yin and yang but very VERY unstable just nobody knows he has any. and the appearances that have been shown so far is his short untidy hair that looks like it was self cut. he has several scars on his face and arms. also he has to be a good detective because he managed to escape arkham city.


	2. Chapter 2

*9:30 AM Tuesday July 29th* * the boys pov* i woke up in a room i didn't remember going to sleep in. he finally got me is said. i looked around confused. this doesn't make sense i thought. i noticed there was a window and i silently walked over to it. it was too high for me to jump out of to escape and i was too busy focusing on where i was to hear the door. Alfred: master markus welcome to your new home at the Wayne manor. - i spun around and controlled the door to slam shut- let me go you monsters! i shouted at my believed captors. Alfred: master markus we are not holding you hostage i can explain how you got here. the butler spoke calmly. i stayed silent and for a few hours Bruce and Alfred tried to convict me to open the door. * 2:30 PM* i was starting to get so hungry i could barley bare it. then a girl who sounded like she was older but not a adult came to the door. Alice: hey i'm Alice whats your name? i stayed silent not wanting to give in. Alice: lunch is almost ready aren't you a tiny bit hungry? maybe i said quietly Alice: we have lots of good food here and you can have as much as you want. i sat there debating this and eventually the door opened by its self. Alice was tall with long brown hair she wore a fedora that had polka dots on it she wore a brown vest and a beige shirt and a white skirt she was obviously french but she also seemed to be the kind of person you don't want to mess with. Alice: lets go.- she starts to walk towards the dining room and sits down at the table-. the table is about as big as the room and there is still chairs empty to fill even with everyone there. a boy with spiked red hair grabs a plate after his is set down and walks up the stairs with it. he comes back after a while but doesn't eat. Alice: she'll get past this Drago shes too strong to die from this. i stay silent not eating. the situation reminds me of my older sister i thought to myself. Drago: sorry I've been impolite im Drago whats your name. he looks over to me but i turn invisible and run away. i find myself in a library that is as big as a house. there's a tall boy with jet black hair there hes caught up in a book and seems to not notice me. i turn to run away but he gets up and it was too late. Dick: why were you running? i start to back up and i hit a book shelf. you know you look a lot like someone i knew a while back. i suddenly look sad and he walks over to me. Dick: whats the matter? he says gently

A/N Well if you have seen young justice and pay attention to what his powers are so far you can probly guess who he looks like. till next time


	3. scars don't ever go away

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO DC COMICS I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OC'S I TAKE NO PROFIT OF THIS STORY WHAT SO EVER I JUST HAVE THE WRITERS BUG.

Chapter 3: scars don't go away

* MARCUS'S POINT OF VIEW*

Dick: kid whats the matter? he set aside his book and sat next to me as i broke down. Dick: my names Richard but you can call me Dick. even though he said it softly my breakdown got worse. head was in my knees so i didn't see Bruce walk in. he picked me up and took me to my room. i expected him to walk away but he sat down next to me. Bruce: what happened that night the night she died? he said quietly. c-chaos killed her. i blurted out. Bruce: but chaos was killed Maximis killed him it was all over the news. don't lie to me i know who you are and...he's was shocked from this. Bruce: what happened the night zattanna died markus? i closed my eyes and then opened them and me and Bruce were watching the murder happen. ?: he needs to die zattanna he is too strong and you know it! the cloaked man shouted. zattanna: NO HES MY LITTLE BROTHER IM ALL HE HAS! she shouted back at the man. ?: move zattanna please. this time he sounded like he was pleading her. zattanna: i wont and you know it...hes my little brother. the mans hands start to glow. ?: i cant keep him under control any longer please stand aside. zattanna: nothing will make me not protect him he is my little brother...markus run. the mans hands started glowing blood red and i was frozen in place.?: im going to give you one last chance to move. zattanna: i don't believe your supposed to be chaos one bit i think you still have goodness in your heart and you do to. the man shot a beam of pure chaos at her hitting her in the chest. ?: hes mine now. his voice sounding darker and chaotic. he starts to laugh. sissy get up please get up! i cried. i don't want you to die! i shouted. zattanna: never...forget...i...love...you... ?: shes gone kid now are you gonna come quietly and accept your fate? the man looked at me.?: or will yours be the same as hers? he motions over to zattanna's dead body. i get up looking furious.?: oh what are you going to do about it? i scream and our vision fades. im running away from rubble into a park. all of a sudden were back in my new room. Bruce: markus... she should've just let me die there. i say in a sad quiet voice.

A/N Welcome back to another episode of in the end. yep he is zattanna zattara's little brother and yes he already knew who dick was. you see markus never liked meeting new people and made zattanna promise to not tell her new team about her having a little brother. till next time ~maxmartian


	4. let it out

A/N in the time frame of this story it starts a few days before the next school year and Alice is 15. also in this multiverse gotham academy takes all ages. so they will all go to the same school. also Dick figured out who markus is. also could ya please leave a review it would mean a lot i don't like crit but i do like constructive crit

Chapter 4: let it out

* 1:30 AM Alice's pov*

i woke up to get a drink. i really hope markus starts to feel safe here he deserves it. i say softly to Alfred who had just left the batcave after hearing bruces arrival. Alfred: mistress alice i have always admired your compassion towards others. alice: thanks that...that really means a lot alfred. Alfred: anytime now im going to check on master bruce. he goes back through the secret passage way back to the batcave. a small girl walked quietly in her night gown and bunny slippers. Annabelle's sleep walking again i thought to myself. i silently followed her and caught up with her just as she was about to fall. i carried her back to her room and tucked her in. her room was right across from markus's room. then all of a sudden there was a loud noise and the whole floor shook and it was coming from the room across the hall. i pull out my communicator and call for help. by this time annabelle was awake. just stay here and stay quiet i told her. she nodded because she was always one of the silent ones. me and bruce met at markus's door suited up. its locked! i shout. bruce rams the door using all of his weight. there was a man middle aged green hair purple suit green tie and make up on. the man: WELL IF IT ISN'T MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD . the man cackles. bruce: i saw you die joker how did you get here and what do you want with him! bruce gives joker the batglare. joker: i came to finish the job for a good pal of mine...oh not to make you jellouis batman you probably don't want to know who he is. bruce: tell me who he is NOW. joker: well a magician never tells his secret does he so i wont ethier. alice: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER! she screamed at him. joker: i only made him funner to play with. he says cackling. his cell phone rings and he answers. joker: its for you! he throws it at alice who jumps up and kicks it back at him. but hes gone because the second she kicked it it spawned smoke. * 6 minutes later* the sounds of ambulances are ringing in the whole bat fams ears. everything is seeming to go in slow motion. medic: we have to get him to the hospital hes in urgent need of medical care. bruce Wayne: will he be alright i mean...is he going to make it? medic: were not sure right now im sorry were going to try our hardest to keep him alive. dick: wouldn't his magical powers help him? he whispered to bruce. bruce: it could either help him or make it work.

A/N what a unexpected turn of events? and fair warning this is rated t for a reason the reason being im not one to write the happy little elf stories. that does NOT mean i cant right a happy moment though. ~maxmartian


End file.
